There's a New Rachel In Town Glee Story
by gleeismylife
Summary: A story about a new girl at McKinley High School. She loves to sing. When New Rachel befriends both Finn and Puck, she gets some enemies.  note- there is a character who is not actually on the show. please take this into consideration when reading


I tucked my red hair behind my ear, leaving some in front (covering my dumbo ears). I lifted my head high and walked into my new high school, William McKinley High School.

I had moved to Lima, Ohio this past summer. I moved from Maine. Living in Maine was fun, but when my parents split I could either move to France with my father(where he was from) or Ohio (where my mother was from). (not sure how they ended up in Maine….)

So when it came time to decide, I chose Ohio. Ohio speaks English. End of story.

So now it was time, time for new beginnings and new friends.

I entered the school, the smell of fear seemed to be floating around. Or was that just sweat coming from the boys locker room…. Well other than that, my first impression was "interesting."

A red slushie hit a guy, who looked to be a junior or senior, in the face. He remained still, as though it had happened before. He shook off the cold, red, liquid. At that moment his eyes shut, to keep the slushie out. He turned on his designer heels and stepped into the boys bathroom. I was secretly hoping to not get one of those cold red drinks thrown on me.

As I turned the corner to head to my homeroom class, I saw "him." Noah "Puck" Puckerman. He was tall, but not too tall. He had the perfect skin tone. He was muscular without looking like an insane wrestler. He was perfect. Looking. I had met him over the summer, he was my neighbor. He was a junior, I'm a sophomore(I'm still 14 since I'm a late birthday). But that didn't matter. Over the few weeks that I had been in Lima, we had become close. After two weeks I realized, he didn't want to be friends. He kept badgering me to make out with him. I denied, repeatedly.

One day, during the second week I knew Puck, I was singing in my back yard. I was belting out some Les Mis while doing some cartwheels(trying to pass the time). I hadn't realized that Puck was standing at his fence, watching me. He hopped the fence right as I hit the biggest note in "On My Own." He ran up to me and scared me. I jumped at least two feet in the air.

"You can sing!" He said, shaking my shoulders.

"Uhhh, I guess?" I said, Puck was still shaking my shoulders so my words sounded funny. I put my hands on his shoulders so he would stop. He smiled like he was about to say something.

"You need to join Glee club when school starts!" He said, almost shouting. I had a confused face on. Puck kept smiling. "Show choir!"

"Oh?" I said, still confused.

"It's like choir, but better." He said, I could tell this was important to him. He continued to smile even after I agreed. He hugged me and spun me around. As he put me down, we looked into each others' eyes. His eyes were sparkling in the summer sun. We slowly inched closer, and right before we met he stopped.

"I can't." I was confused that now that I was actually agreeing to kiss him, he didn't want to. Maybe it was because a kiss like the one we almost shared actually means something, just fooling around doesn't.

At that moment I realized who Puck was. He was, my first crush in Lima, Ohio.

As I got closer to him, I noticed he was talking to someone. He was also tall, much taller than anyone in the hallway. He didn't look like he was the smartest kid in school that's for sure. Right before I passed Puck he grabbed my wrist, forcing me to walk with him.

"So Finn, this is other Rachel. The hot one I was telling you about" Puck said to, who I now know as Finn. I rolled my eyes.

"Other Rachel?" I asked, hoping the other Rachel wasn't horrible.

"Finn's girlfriend, slash completely awful female lead in Glee club." Puck answered. Oh boy. She's awful, great.

"Well, other Rachel here can sing. She's amazing." Puck said to Finn. I forced myself not to blush.

"Another Rachel who can sing? Nuh-uh man. Rachel's going to flip. Not good." Finn answered.

" Wait, I'm confused." I stated. Finn answered me.

"Rachel's a bit, well controlling. She loves her spot light. I mean, I love her and all, but she is really bossy."

"Oh." I said. "Puck I have to go. What period can I audition for Glee Club?"

"You have a study hall next period right?" He asked. I nodded. "Go to the choir room then, that's when we have rehearsals normally."

I had to audition next period? But I don't have a song organized! What am I supposed to do. Then I remembered the song I sang when Puck discovered I could sing. I decided on "On My Own."

First period Global was a complete bore, I had been in honors at my old school which meant I had learned all of the information before. I raised my hand for almost every question, people rolled their eyes and groaned. I was worried that I would be slushied with in no time. The period ended and I took a deep breath, I was genuinely nervous.

I hurried down the hall, trying to not look as awkward as I felt. When I finally reached the choir room I found Puck.

"Puck help me. What do I do.." I asked. I was so nervous, not sure why though.

Puck grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall way. We starting running. We reached the door to the choir room and Puck pushed me in. I gave him a playful scowl, not actually mad at him. He gave me a smile before pushing me up to the teacher.

"Mr. Shue, this is Rachel. She wants to try out for Glee Club." Puck announced.

"Well Puck, the sign ups haven't actually started yet." Mr. Shue answered.

"Mr. Shue, let her at least sing for the club. Please?" Puck begged.

"Come on Shue" Finn burst in.

"Fine, fine, fine. Um, Rachel. You have a song you can sing?" He asked me.

"Uh, I guess." I said, shaking with nervousness. The only thing keeping me from leaving was Puck's confidence in me.

Puck patted me on the back and sent me to the center of the floor. He walked back to the chairs and sat next to a blonde girl. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled at her, shattering my confidence. I had to stay confident. Confidence is key.

And at that, Mr. Shue gave me the sign to start.

"Hi. Um, I'm Rachel La Pointe. I will be singing "On My Own" from the classic broadway musical, Les Mis." I announced, feeling small. I glanced to the girl Finn was sitting next to. She looked up at him and I heard her say "No. Way."

I began my song.

_On my own__  
__Pretending he's beside me__  
__All alone__  
__I walk with him 'til morning__  
__Without him, i feel his arms around me__  
__And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me_

By the end of my song I was reeking of confidence. I belted the notes the same way I did on the day that Puck heard me sing the same song. I saw him smile at me, as though I was his prodigy. When I finished my last, quiet note Puck's smile widened.

"Well. Welcome to the Glee Club!" Mr. Shue said with a bright smile. People cheered and I smiled. I surveyed the small choir room. People were sitting on risers in chairs and seemed to be in groups. As I looked I realized that Finn and Rachel sat together, Puck and the blonde girl sat together, a group of others sat a row back(including two cheerleaders who seemed awfully close.) , two Asians sitting together(holding hands) and lastly, a boy in a wheel chair. The boy had glasses, much too large for anyone, and a sweater on. Looking at this boy made me wonder who he was. I was sure that in no time I would know.

The more I looked around the more I noticed. I realized that the boy who had been slushied in the face earlier was sitting in that back row. He had changed into a different outfit, which made me sure that that happens often.

I sat down next to Puck and the boy in the wheel chair. I smiled at both. Puck gave me a hug, like a brother would give his little sister. Great, I'm doomed to be little sister forever. I turned to the boy in the wheel chair. He was definitely peculiar.

"Hi. I'm Rachel." I said offering a hand to shake. He took it and shook it.

"I'm Artie. You're new to McKinley?" He asked.

"Yep, a direct import from Maine." I said. He laughed. Puck turned and joined in.

" I told you guys little Rach here was amazing." Puck said, still treating me like a little sister. "Rach, this is Quinn."

"Hi Quinn. It's nice to meet you. I offered her my hand which she shook limply.

"Uh huh." She said. She turned away from the group "Great, another Rachel. Just what we need."

I was surprised at the girls harshness. Great, an enemy already.

"Ease up Quinn. She's like a little sister to me."

I was glad he was sticking up for me actually.

"Whatever" She snarled.

After a few minutes I met Kurt/slushie boy. I planned to not bring that up.

"Hi, I'm Kurt. This here, is Mercedes, Santanna and Brittany." Kurt announced to me. He seemed nice.

" Nice to meet all of you. I'm Rachel."

"Wait, now there's two Rachel's." The girl who had been pointed out as Brittany said. She had blonde hair and an airy voice. She seemed ditzy to me. She and the girl next to her, Santanna, were both wearing cheerleading uniforms. Strange.

The period ended in a discussion about singing "Empire State of Mind" to recruit new members. It seemed brilliant. We had learned the parts quickly and sang through, repeatedly. I must admit I did have fun. Puck and I kept dancing ridiculously, which seemed to bother Miss Quinn. I brushed it off. By the end of the period, we had a song together and costumes set. We'd be singing the song tomorrow in the courtyard. Tomorrow seemed awfully far away.

At the sound of the bell, I grabbed my backpack and headed out. Artie and I were going to the same class. Although he was a grade ahead of me, somehow we were both in trig together. Artie said his hands needed a break, so I pushed his wheel chair for him.

"So what do you think of McKinley so far?" He asked me as I pushed him.

"It's good. I definitely like Glee Club the best so far." I answered him.

"Well that's awesome. We have trouble recruiting in this school." Artie said to my surprise. "People are scared to be different, that's all."  
"Well, we need to change that then." I said with a smile. He looked up at me, also with a smile.

"I think I'm going to like you Rachel La Pointe." Artie laughed.

When we finally arrived to trig I placed my books on a desk next to Artie's, being that he was the only person I knew. As soon as I did that, I walked up to the teacher and asked if I could run to the bathroom. My teacher said yes and I left the classroom, leaving Artie alone. I felt bad. I walked out to the hallway. The bathroom was only a few doors down. When I got there I stepped in and there she was. The girl who was sitting next to Finn in Glee Club. She had a smile on her face. She was fixing her hair quickly. I walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. I'm in Glee Club with you." I said happily. He smile faded. She stepped up to me, pushing me as close to the wall as possible. She was taller than me. She got in my face.

"Listen here other Rachel. I'm the star of Glee Club. You are not taking that away from me. No one is." Rachel said. She seemed insane. "And, stay away from Finn. He's mine. Plus, he's too old for you anyway."

Blown away by the shear magnitude of her anger, I stepped out of the bathroom slowly, than sprinted away. I headed back to trig, which I spent playing rock,paper,scissors with Artie under our desks.

After a few more periods, lunch finally arrived. I was extremely lucky to have lunch with the one person I wanted to have lunch with. Puck.

As soon as he saw me, he waved me over and smiled. He patted a seat next to him, in between himself and Finn. Quinn and Rachel are going to kill me. Great, two enemies.

"So, little Rachel, how's your first day so far?" Puck asked. I knew I should be honest.

"Well, Glee was awesome," Other people around us groaned at the word. " I spent trig playing rock, paper, scissors with Artie and then got verbally attacked by Rachel in the bathroom."

The last part I said quieter.

"Wait, what? Rachel picked on you?" Finn asked. I nodded. Finn seemed to be a little mad.

"She told me that she was the star of Glee Club and that nobody was going to take that away from her."

"What the hell?" Finn said, almost shouting slamming his fist down. He was pissed. "She always has to be the star."

"Finn, breathe dude." I said to him. He took a breath, I changed the subject. "So guys, I was going to play some soccer in my back yard after school. You guys in?"

"Sure, football doesn't start until tomorrow." Puck replied.

The rest of our lunch period consisted of talk about school. I rested my face on my hand, thinking about Arite… I wasn't sure why though.

As I stepped into my back yard, a late summer wind blew past me. My hair brushed past my face as I set down a soccer ball. I heard Puck's back door open, I smiled. I ran up towards his fence, I ducked as he turned around. I stood up and scared him. He jumped.

"Gotchya." I said jokingly. We both laughed. Another summer wind blew. Puck gave a small smile. I stepped back and he hopped over the fence the way he always did. Whenever he did this, I was put into a small trance. His skin glistened and shined, his body was(I must say) perfect.

We grabbed the soccer ball and started kicking it around.

"So, you pumped for Empire State of Mind tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Yes. This is going to be awesome." I replied excitedly.

We kicked the ball around for a while. After about twenty minutes, Finn showed up in my backyard. I kicked the ball over to him and he stopped it under his foot. I was impressed. I waved him over. We had played for about an hour, when Finn said he had to go.

"What? You've only been here for an hour?" I asked.

"Um. I got, home work. You know." He said, lying through his teeth.

"Well okay. I'll see you in school." I said, unsure of Finn's leaving.

I looked at Puck and mouthed "huh?"

He shrugged his shoulders. We decided to go inside and cool off. I grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge. I threw one to Puck. We cracked the seals and cooled off. We walked down to my basement, where we always hang out. We sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. I turned on our favorite movie. We watched it a lot. It was Rocky Horror Picture Show. I started it where we left off last time, right after "Sweet Transvestite." Memories of Puck's bugging me to make out with him flooded back, but this time they were different. This time I wanted to. I glanced over to Puck. I could see him looking at me on and off. I didn't know how to do this, I really wanted to kiss him. I had a plan.

I rested my head on his shoulder; Puck wrapped his strong arm around me. I settled into Puck's neck. His grip on me loosened. I looked up at him.

"Puck," I started. I was cut off by Puck's lips. They came down and kissed me. It felt amazing. I felt my spine tingling. Vertebras by vertebras , tingling feelings shot up my back. I leaned into the kiss, deepening it. We started to kiss more. It went on longer than I expected it to. I felt so calm. After a minute we began to make out. It was amazing. It lasted for about ten minutes until, I stopped. I pulled away. I Looked in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just… I don't know. I feel like something's wrong."

"Don't worry. This, we're right." He said to me. I felt like he was lying.

"What about Quinn, it looked like you liked her…."

"I do. I mean, I like her. But I like you. We need to just think about right here, right now. There's no day but today." Puck quoted one of my favorite musicals, Rent. I couldn't help but smile. He knew the way to my heart. I was caught off guard when Puck kissed my neck. I shook my head.

"Puck," I was cut off by Puck's lips again.

"Puck. No." I stated, sounding angry without intending to.

"Why not?" Puck asked me. Why not? I'm not sure if I can even answer that. I just felt like it was wrong.

I shook my head. Puck hugged me.

"It's okay." He said. I rested my head on his chest. Puck rubbed my back. I tried to understand why this was okay with him.

"Puck, why would you make out with another girl, when you like one?" I asked.

"She was dating Finn when it happened." Puck began. "I loved her then, and for a while I still did. I just, I wanted to kiss you. You're just you. Quinn is just, well Quinn."

"I'm sorry Puck."

" Don't be. Rachel, I love you." I stood, shocked.

" No you don't" I mumbled.

"Yes, I do." He repeated. He hugged me close. My face remained still. I didn't know how to handle this. How could someone who I'd known for only a few weeks , love me? He couldn't.

"Puck, you love Quinn. Not me." I stated. "I think you should go."

"What…?" He asked.

"I think you should leave now."

"Rachel, please." He begged. I kissed his cheek. Puck turned around, confused. He went upstairs. A few moments later, I heard a door shut. I felt horrible. I went upstairs and flopped on the couch. I had one of those I-just-want-to-scream feelings. I let out a scream into the pillow. I was unsure of what I just did, but I felt lousy.

As I sat on my couch in our small living room, I looked around. We had antique style objects on the walls. I hated this place. It was decorated horribly. I did enjoy my room though. I got to design it when we got to Ohio. I remember painting the walls teal with Puck. We ended up with more paint on each other than on the walls.

The room had, as I said before, teal walls and purple carpets. I had a large orange wall mirror too. My bed was plain and white with white sheets and green pillows. It completely reflected my personality. I loved it. But what I loved more, were the memories I had of this room. I still felt awful.

I decided to do my homework, to get it over with. By the time I finished my last subject it was 8 o'clock. I made myself dinner. My mother was still at work, she doesn't get home until 9. I had a quick supper of ramen noodles.(greatest thing ever)

I realized, I had to talk to Puck. I walked out to my backyard. I walked up to Puck's fence. I looked around his backyard. It had grass that looked dead (a common sight in Ohio) and so did the trees. He had a table with some chairs, where he often sat. When I looked over the fence, Puck was sitting at his table. He looked up and saw me. He stood up and ran over to the fence. I rested my arms on the fence and Puck did the same.

"You okay now?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I don't know what was wrong."

Puck hopped the fence and we sat down on my hammock.

"I want you to know that, I do love you. The problem is, I love Quinn too. I have to decide." Puck said, he sounded like he was telling the truth. (for once)

We started to swing, slowly. He wrapped his arm around me. This was something that never got old. I looked up at him. I just wanted to stay here, forever. This moment.

We talked about what happened between him and Quinn last year. I now understood why she was so harsh that day. I jumped as I heard a car pull in. I kissed Puck quickly and told him to go back to his house. We had to plan it perfectly so my mom wouldn't see him. My mother does not like Puck. She thinks he's a bad kid.

As soon as Puck hopped over, I said good night and ran for the back door. I closed it just as my mom walked into the kitchen. Just made it.

She eyed me, questioning me with her big green eyes that we both had. We stared at each other for a moment.

"Go to sleep," She said. She was cranky from work. I nodded and hurried to my room. I ran upstairs to my room. I slipped into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I reviewed the lyrics to "Empire State of Mind" for tomorrow, over and over again. I was ready. Tomorrow was going to be great, I hoped. After half an hour, I slipped into deep sleep.

I woke up at 5:45. I groaned and got into the shower. I got out after around ten minutes. I dried my hair and put some pin curls in it. I looked nice. I did my daily makeup, consisting of eyeliner, mascara and blush. I got dressed for the day after that. I put on a simple yellow v-neck and some jeans. I slipped on my socks and tied up my chucks. I grabbed my backpack and threw in my costume for "Empire State of Mind." I ate an apple quick and headed out. I walked to the end of my short drive way. Puck stepped out of his house, he got in his car. He rolled down the window.

"You want a ride?" He asked. I nodded and ran over. I hopped in the passenger seat and smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed me. I smiled. We pulled out of his driveway.

"I can't wait. The song is going to be amazing." I said enthusiastically. Puck simply nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He stated. I looked out the window for the rest of the ride.  
When we got to school, we parked. I thanked him for the ride, Puck just nodded again. I turned to go inside. I walked to the doors to the school. I walked inside and headed to my first period class. I couldn't get the song out of my head.

The day horribly boring and went on forever. At the second that the bell rang I was out of that last period classroom. I hurried to the choir room. Everyone was there. The girls and guys split up to get changed. We all walked to the bathroom, I was talking to a girl named Tina(who could not stop talking about a guy in Glee Club she was dating.) I was last to change. When I opened the door to go back to the choir room, something hit me. Literally. Cold red liquid hit me in the face. I opened my eyes to see Quinn and Rachel running with slushie cups in their hands. I went back in the bathroom and stayed in there. I heard my friends singing in the courtyard, I began to cry. I knew that Puck knew about the girls' plan.


End file.
